I Will Do Whatever I Can
Jordan Italy Vatican City }} is the seventh episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - Jordan. -> (Colosseum. Rome, Italy.) For this Leg of the race, go to Italy. Here, search for the Flavian Amphitheatre, which is your twelfth Wonder, and the location of your next clue. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 2 - Rome, Italy. -> (Sistine Chapel. Vatican City.) Head to your thirteenth Wonder, located in a different country. This famous chapel is the official residence of the Pope, and your next clue can be found here. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 3 - Chapel. Vatican City. ROADBLOCK Who’s ready to sightsee in the Vatican? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to search the official website of the Vatican City, looking for the picture which the provided screenshot is from. Once you have found that picture, find out what the building is called and you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Chapel. Vatican City. -> (Solvay’s Library. Rosignano Solvay, Italy.) Speedbump! For coming in last at the last Leg, Nicholas & Andrew have now hit a Speedbump; an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, you will have to count the amount of Italian flags shown in this picture. If you guess wrong, you must wait 2 minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct number, you will get your next clue. Head to the small town of Rosignano Solvay, and search for a library, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 5 - Library. Rosignano Solvay, Italy. DETOUR Truck Race or Tricky Face. Your choice. In Truck Race, you will have to use Google Streetview to search the area around Piazza Pardupice for the red truck shown in this picture. Find out what the text says on the truck, and you will get your next clue. In Tricky Face, you will have to find out which famous Italian philosopher and author has his face morphed with Barack Obama in the provided picture. Once you have the correct name, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Library. Rosignano Solvay, Italy. -> (Pisa Baptistry. Pisa, Italy.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and do the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Mikey & Andrew and Nicholas & Andrew used Scenic Views in earlier Legs and cannot use the U-Turn. Now go to an old baptistry, which took more than 200 years to build, from 1152 to 1363. This famous building is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 7 - Baptistry. Pisa, Italy. -> (Leaning Tower of Pisa. Pisa, Italy.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This world famous tower is located close to your current location, and with it’s unintended tilt, it is likely one of the most recognizable structures in Italy. This bell tower is your fourteenth Wonder, as well as the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Tyler & Mike. Reference *¹Tyler & Mike had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and so Nuno & Emma's U-Turn had no effect. Gallery 12313565_10205582734033081_8148954522577271774_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Leaning Tower of Pisa. Pisa, Italy. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)